


La flor del diablo

by Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes/pseuds/Luz_Rosenkreutz_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tacca chantrieri, La flor del diablo, ese era el nombre de la rara flor negra encima del cuerpo</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flor del diablo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste :)

Tacca chantrieri, La flor del diablo, ese era el nombre de la rara flor negra encima del cuerpo de Simone Kaulitz, una de los últimos tres integrantes de la familia Kaulitz, en caer en las manos de este maldito asesino serial que el detective David Jost había intentado atrapar desde hace meses, David se sentía derrotado no podía impedir que la impotencia lo sobrecogiera, sobre todo en este caso.

Hacía ya medio Año que los miembros de la familia Kaulitz, una de las familias más prestigiosas y ricas de Europa habían empezado a ser asesinados, nada de lo que habían hecho había evitado que este asesino los matara, les habían puesto custodia, los habían aislado, pero nada funciono, si David fuera supersticioso o crédulo habría pensado que todo el asunto era paranormal, como los medios se habían encargado de vociferar.  
Todo había comenzado desde que el joven heredero había caído en coma por un extraño “accidente”, al momento pensaron que él había sido el inicio y que el asesino iba a terminar el trabajo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, se habían enterado recién de rumores entre los empleados de que el accidente del chico había sido provocado por la mayoría de los adultos mayores de la familia, pero no había rastro de participación de la mayoría de la familia, tenían la sospecha de máximo 5, por ello no se explicaban la razón detrás de las demás muertes.  
Con rapidez se dirigió al hospital donde Anne Kaulitz la madre de Simone, quien se había dedicado exclusivamente al ahora Señor Kaulitz, si sus sospechas no estaban erradas ella era la autora intelectual de los asesinatos, sí no, de todos modos estaba en peligro. Cuando llego de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación donde los últimos Kaulitz residían, se encontró con Anne en el camino, la mujer había salido a comprar un café para sobrellevar su cansado día, la saludó y prefirió llevarla a la habitación para hablar tranquilamente, cuando llegaron los dos se quedaron congelados en la puerta no pudiendo creer la escena que veían.  
Bill Kaulitz sentado en la cama muy despierto, rodeado de exactamente 30 Tecca chantrieri y por un segundo estaban seguros que sentado frente a él, habían visto la silueta de un chico no mayor que Bill con tez blanca y largas rastas rubias, sin embargo, segundos después el joven Kaulitz estaba solo, el chico los volteo a ver con calma mientras sonreía a su abuela, en sus delgados brazos residía un hermoso muñeco idéntico al chico que habían visto, Jost estaba aturdido y confundido, nada tenía sentido.

\------

Tom miro hacia el suelo para admirar su obra, Simone le caía bien pero lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, confabularse con sus hermanos para asesinar a su hijo solo por dinero era imperdonable a sus ojos, lo que más lo había enfurecido es que el accidente hubiera funcionado sí él no hubiera protegido a su amo, generalmente los muñecos no podían hacer mucho por sus amos, pero él era diferente, era especial. El amor de su Amo lo había hecho cobrar vida de nuevo, la había hecho dejar de ser solo una cosa, había hecho que la magia y poder que residía en el hubieran despertado su alma dormida después de siglos, le debía su libertad de moverse de nuevo, su capacidad de volver a sentir y por eso lo protegería siempre.   
Volvió a sonreír y utilizo su magia para desaparecer y reaparecer en el hospital, apareció en su forma de juguete y cuando comprobó que Anne no estuviera volvió a su forma humana, con cuidado se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro, era tan hermoso. Se acerco a su rosto y con delicadeza, casi como si fuera de cristal y en un falso movimiento se rompiera beso sus labios. Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, su Amo... Su Bill... despertó.  
Tom no cabía en sí de felicidad, su hechizo había funcionado, alma por alma, en este caso 30 almas condenadas por la salud, juventud eterna y casi inmortalidad de una, muy buen trato, sonrió para sus adentros mientras era abrazado. Estarían juntos por la eternidad.  
Volvió a su forma original cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, Mientras tanto Bill solo sonrió y saludo a su abuela como si nada hubiera pasado, pero abrazo protectora mente a su amado Tom junto a su cuerpo, no sabía si lo habían visto pero le tocaba protegerle, él le había protegido de todo y de todos solo a cambio de un poco de amor y cuidado, le había dado apoyo y consejos cuando más lo necesito, su hermoso muñequito era muy importante pare él.  
Después de todo más que su amado muñeco era su alma gemela, su amor.


End file.
